


you melt away (through the cracks in my fingers)

by SageQueen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, write the cheesy high school au you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageQueen/pseuds/SageQueen
Summary: Lucina just wants to know why Severa's been avoiding her and Severa just wants to melt into the floor.





	you melt away (through the cracks in my fingers)

_Fuck._

_Fuck shit fuck fucking fuck this is not how this was supposed to go._

Severa was not supposed to run into Lucina when she agreed to grab ice cream with Inigo and Owain. She was also not supposed to be abandoned by them and left alone with Lucina as they ran off and making some dumb excuse about forgetting about a test in physics tomorrow and needing to study together. 

_We have the same physics class, dipshits,_ Severa thought as she watched Lucina bite her lip nervously from the other side of the booth. _There’s no fucking test._

Severa sighed and reached for her bag, mentally preparing a vague excuse for leaving so soon, but Lucina spoke up before she got a chance to use it.

“Don’t go.”

Severa froze. She hadn’t been expecting to even see Lucina today, much less have to speak to her. Severa didn’t feel mentally prepared for this at all, but without making eye contact with Lucina, she set her bag back down and shifted in her seat. 

Severa had never been able to say no to her.

“Okay,” she said, still not looking at Lucina. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Lucina stated, not bothering to beat around the bush. 

“No I haven’t,” Severa lied. She definitely had, but wasn't expecting to be called out on it. She’d figured that between all of Lucina’s advanced classes and extracurriculars, she wouldn’t notice Severa’s sudden absence from group outings and desire to eat lunch in the library.

“Yes, you have been,” Lucina said, tone growing slightly sharper. At this, Severa finally looked up. She could see that Lucina’s eyebrows had furrowed together in barely-masked frustration. _Her stupid, perfect eyebrows._ Severa averted her eyes again. 

Lucina sighed, shoulders slumping. She looked quite defeated all of the sudden, as if she had just given up after only being angry for a few seconds. “I just want to know why,” she said, now looking away as well.

“I haven’t been avoiding you.” Lies. “I’ve just been busy.” More lies.

“You keep blowing me off. Last Friday you told me you were studying with Cynthia and couldn’t hang out, but I ran into Cynthia at the movies with Kjelle,” Lucina said in a quiet voice. “The only time I’ve seen you at all during the past two weeks was in English. And during playoffs–” she hesitated before taking a breath and looking straight at Severa. 

“During playoffs, you promised you would come. To the game. And I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore, but please don’t make me promises you won’t keep. That game was really important to me and I–” Lucina stopped, wiping at her eyes. _Gawds, was she crying? Shit shit shit fuck–_

“I really wanted you to be there,” Lucina finished, looking up at her again with glistening eyes.

Severa gaped. 

“I went,” she blurted out. “To your game. I went to your game.”

Now it was Lucina’s turn to gape. “You did? But, but I looked for you for ages after–”

“I left as soon as the buzzer rang,” Severa said, cutting her off.

“Inigo and Owain said–”

“I asked them not to say anything.” Severa paused. _She already knows. Might as well own up to it._ Severa steeled herself.

“I didn’t want you to know I came,” she admitted. 

“But… why?” Lucina asked. She frowned slightly. _Gawds, she is so cute._

“I don’t know!” Severa said, crossing her arms and turning to stare at some random bit of floor. “I was already avoiding you and I didn’t want you to get, like, mixed signals or anything. I didn’t want to confuse you.”

“Well,” Lucina said, staring at Severa, “I am certainly confused now.”

“It’s just– gawds, why does this have to be so hard?” Severa tried to look Lucina in the eye again. “You’re my friend, you know? And I didn’t want to like, break a promise to you, but you gotta know why I was avoiding you, right? Why I needed some space?”

Lucina visibly deflated again.

“Yes,” she said. “I think I do.”

Severa’s face reddened. “So like, you get it then. Why I didn't want to hang out any more.”

Lucina nodded grimly. “Yes. I apologize for the inconvenience my feelings for you have caused. I know it must be hard to be around me now, but that doesn’t mean you have to shut yourself off from the rest of our frien–”

“Wait, wait,” Severa’s brain was whirring, struggling to process the words coming out of Lucina’s mouth. “ _Your_ feelings?”

“Well, yes, that’s why you were avoiding me, correct?” Seeing Severa’s shocked expression from across the booth, a look of horror slowly dawned on Lucina’s face. “Or not?”

“You have feelings for me?” Severa squeaked, her entire face pink by now.

“Yes?” Lucina said, also blushing. “I thought you knew.”

“I definitely did not.”

“Oh.”

They sat in numbingly-awkward silence for a few seconds before Lucina abruptly stood up. 

“Well then,” she said, her voice an octave higher than usual, “I think that I'll be going now.”

Severa remained in a state of shock until Lucina was already out the door. Once she realized what was going on, she scrambled out of the building. _SHIT._

“Wait, Lucina, wait!”

Lucina stopped her brisk pace and turned around. Severa came to a halt right in front of her, their faces only inches apart. 

“I have feelings for you too.” And with that, Severa cupped her hands around Lucina’s face and pulled her in for a brief, chaste kiss. When they separated, Severa’s hands still resting on Lucina’s cheeks, Lucina’s eyes were opened wide.

“Well, now I’m even more confused,” she said.

“Gawds,” Severa groaned as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lucina’s neck, “we’re so stupid.” Lucina’s arms wrapped around Severa’s waist as she buried her face into Lucina’s neck.

“I was avoiding you because I had a big gay crush on you and I was trying to get over it,” she muttered.

“Oh,” Lucina said. She pulled back a little to look at Severa and smiled shyly. “Are you still trying to get over it?” Severa smiled back.

“No, I don’t really want to anymore.”

“That’s good to hear,” Lucina said. “So do you want to go back in and actually get some ice cream now?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Severa asked.

“If you want it to be, then yes.”

Severa’s smile widened. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this over a year ago and was clicking through my drafts when I found it again and figured I'd finish it off. I didn't really proofread so they might be out of character here and there?? 
> 
> title from the song "february" by beach bunny.


End file.
